


【轰出】请你快点标记我

by Chaliyn



Category: HC - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 16:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaliyn/pseuds/Chaliyn
Summary: ＊	概况：轰焦冻是个无助的可怜虫x＊	ABO+OOC  1.3W+ 英雄背景 已婚＊	然后想不出有什么需要预警的东西了＊	可以接受的话请下拉w





	【轰出】请你快点标记我

001  
「呜——唔——呕——…」  
踩着不稳的步伐又很快的跑进了厕所，也不在乎膝盖是否因为自己一下子跪坐在有点冰凉的地板上而留下痕迹了，反正自己身上到处都是伤疤。  
他有好好的吃饭，很好。  
本来自己只是在自己新住的小屋子里面静静的翻着电视节目的，却在看到一些东西后，之前还有点神经立刻紧绷了起来，而现在只想将自己的头埋在有点发黄的马桶里面，也不在乎自己的脚尖正在因为自己的行为而抽搐着，他现在只想将喉咙里面的东西好好的吐出来。  
可是当看着马桶什么东西都没有，自己也只是在干呕的时候，已经忍了不知道多少天的眼泪再也忍不住了，在那带着血色的眼球边缘打着转，然后就像吵架的人们夺门而出一样。  
手依旧在颤抖着，他本来就是一个爱哭的人，就算登上了新生英雄榜上的第一名那又怎样，爱哭的他依然是那个爱哭的绿谷出久。  
可是这次他是为自己的无能为力而哭，就像小时候被别人夺去了心爱的欧鲁迈特玩具一样，即使知道刚刚还在自己手上的玩具是一个廉价盗版的玩具，可是在被抢走的那一刻自己还是想去争取回来的。  
可是等看到自己是个无个性的孩子，而没办法将自己喜欢的玩具抢回来的时候，不争气的眼泪还是会在自己看着玩具而瞪得大大的绿色眸子上顺着眼角划过自己那小雀斑上，然后达到下巴终点的时候得以刹车，然后重重的摔在地上，成为土壤肥料的一份子。  
谁让欧鲁迈特是自己的偶像呢。  
就像现在，谁让自己喜欢着轰焦冻呢。  
可是看着自己手掌在微微颤抖的时候，同样还在微微颤抖的唇瓣却忍不住笑出了声音，他早就应该看开了的，是自己推开对方的。  
他突然得病了。  
一定是这样的。  
就在自己向轰焦冻提出分手的那一刻开始。

002  
和轰焦冻分手并且搬出公寓那是在三天前的事情了。  
离婚协议上已经签好自己的名字了，看上去恨潦草的样子，也有私自将印有「轰焦冻」三个字的红印子拿出来盖在协议书的上面。  
当检查结果稳稳当当的在他们两个人住处的邮箱里面前，绿谷出久就已经做好了心理准备了，如果结果不好的话，他就会离开轰焦冻的身边。  
那听上去是一件让大家都十分扫兴的一次事故，说实话提出这个要求的绿谷出久也只是放下一封信就匆匆忙忙的在那个被宣判着结局的对象还没回家的时候就离开了两个人的住处。  
完全不给轰焦冻一点时间消化。  
当然，后知后觉的轰焦冻在得知事情的真相后马上以事务所的名义将对方告得倾家荡产。  
「为什么要做出这种伤害人偶的事情？我的上诉不会停止的，拭目以待。」只是英雄焦冻在发布会上说得一句话。  
在发布会现场的记者们也许都不会忘记英雄焦冻是怎么从紧咬的牙齿中挤出这一句话的。  
就像第一次在体育祭的那个轰焦冻一样。  
在掐掉自己现在在用的私人电话前已经和自己的母亲打好招呼，在轰焦冻找着自己的时候绝对不能暴露出自己的一切动向，只是打开了自己的工作时候用的电话。  
本来他是可以不告诉给绿谷引子听的，可能是心在作怪绿谷出久始终还是喜欢向自己的母亲汇报自己的去向。  
其实绿谷出久没有将工作用的电话都关机，纯粹是带着侥幸的心理。  
他想知道轰焦冻会不会因为发现他的东西不见了一点，就会打平时用的私人电话问自己的去向，却发现电话打不通，就会拨打工作用的电话号码。  
可是没有。  
绿谷出久的工作电话有好好的充电着，好好的亮着，却没有接到关于轰焦冻的一个电话，一个信息。  
就冲着绿谷出久听信了那些八卦女同事的建议时，这本质上就是一个错误的选择。  
桌子上的含羞草在他离开的时候就已经浇上了满满的水了，那是轰焦冻送给他的礼物，说含羞草给予人类的一举一动就很想他对自己的命运那样。  
在无人知晓的时候在不知道时哪个角落在拼命的长大叶子，不为这个世界带来的挫折而气馁的。  
却在人类发现它的时候害羞的将自己本来还张开的叶子一下子缩回杆子上。  
很符合绿谷出久的个性。  
在需要英雄人偶的时候他可以挺身而出，甚至还不在意是否会不惜牺牲自己的生命，拼死拼活的。  
有时候却因为轰焦冻会忍不住像鸵鸟那样将自己的绿色小脑袋埋在自己的羽毛下面，翠色眸子还时不时会抬起来有点胆怯的看着轰焦冻。  
「我觉得绿谷很像含羞草一样。」  
这是在一个早上，正在享用着早餐的时候轰焦冻对着正在抿着牛奶的绿谷出久说的话。  
口中的牛奶因为对方说的话语而含不住，奶渍在嘴角正在往下巴方向留着。  
眨了眨翠色眸子，呆呆的看着ALPHA，「欸？为什么这样说？」  
绿谷出久不像在外面那么很拘束的，看着爱人的奶渍都快滑到下巴尖端都没有发现，轰焦冻忍不住笑了出来嘴角微微勾起，站了起开，隔着桌子，弯下腰开始亲吻着瞪大眼睛看着自己的绿谷出久。  
「唉，你总是这样，我会很担心的。」

003  
「我朋友介绍的中心很好的哦！」  
在绿谷出久完成任务后回来时无意中听到自己事务所的同事们在聊着命运伴侣的事情，恰好的路过时却被异常兴奋的女同事抓住，「呐！请问焦冻和人偶是命运之番吗？」的时候，翠绿色眸子眨了眨，「欸…?我和轰君？我…我不太清楚…」  
「我看人偶的脖子上好像也没有牙印呢！难道焦冻没有标记人偶吗？是你们有什么感情纠纷吗？？可以说出来吗？？」  
「对呀对呀，两个人不是已经结婚了吗！怎么会没有标记呢？」  
看着自己事务所的女同事在在讨论着，不太懂这方面知识的绿谷出久对于在职场上谈论自己感情的时候却有点不好意思的将脸颊上小雀斑抓得红红的，眼神有点躲闪，不太敢看向女同事。  
在这个事务所已经几年了，总是有那么一些新来的同事会对他们的事情十分感兴趣，所以有时候绿谷出久受不了了，自己又不好意思说的时候，就会微微的回避起了和同事之间的交流。  
取之而来却是说着人偶意外的高冷，什么的。  
他怎么可能会对同事说自己和轰焦冻在一起已经两年了，对方连个临时标记也不会给到自己的事情呢。  
也不是不给，在一起生活也有两年了，绿谷出久可以很明显感觉到轰焦冻对自己是小心翼翼的。  
「我不是玻璃啊轰君！不用因为我而请假啊……」  
有一次绿谷出久终于忍不住了，看着自己因为一点点小感冒而慌慌张张，甚至还请了两天假期的轰焦冻，笑了出来，连眼泪都出来了的那种。  
本来NO1的英雄请假了，现在连NO2都跟着一起请假了，绿谷出久不敢想象现在外面会有什么论言在传流着。  
看着爱人有点夸张的笑容，本来就不知所措的轰焦冻一下子楞在那里了，异瞳有点无助的看着已经笑出眼泪的绿谷出久，「可是绿谷突然生病了，我也没有经验。」  
「我只是想好好的照顾下绿谷而已，才请的假，不可以吗？」  
绿谷出久是知道自己爱人会偶尔吐出一下十分夸张的话语，可是刚刚那句不可以吗的冲击力太大了，让本来只是小感冒而脸微红的绿谷出久嘭的一下脸像掉血一样，「可……可是我也不是生很大的病呀！偶尔的小感冒很正常呀！是轰君太紧张了！」  
「不行，绿谷不痊愈也不要想我回去了。」  
所以说轰君着不是当英雄的方式啊！  
之后他们整整休假了一个星期。  
「不……不是啦！轰君很好的……」  
可是专为女同事却是事务所出了名的八卦，看着绿谷出久支支吾吾的样子，甚至还说出了「我有一个朋友是做鉴定伴侣这一行的，希望我的朋友可以帮助到人偶！」  
看着对方将医院的名片都塞过来的时候，绿谷出久接也不是不接也不是，只好脱下白色手套，将那张小卡片和介绍书接过。  
本来在一开始英雄焦冻公开与同期的英雄人偶是情侣关系的时候就已经很轰动整个社会了，作为这一对的忠实粉丝，女同事可是不会放过这个机会的。  
回到自己位置坐下的时候绿谷出久将名片放在桌子上，盯着那张纸。  
命运之番血液鉴定中心…吗？  
卡片上的纸引起了绿谷出久的注意。  
如果当时绿谷出久当这件事是一次玩笑的话或许不会发生后面的事情了。

004  
「我回来了。」  
听到玄关落锁声音响起的时候，把在茶几上研究东西的绿谷出久吓了一跳，一下子将桌子上的瓶瓶罐罐收回一个纸袋里面，拎起来撒腿就往卫生间跑。  
啪嗒的一下将门关上，说实话，连在追捕敌人也没有现在做贼心虚的时候来得心跳加速呢。  
绿谷出久对着自己的心坦白：他去了鉴定中心开了户，给了一笔不小的定金，还听了一会儿的讲桌，甚至还拧了一袋提取仪器回到了家里————  
然后还好好的在轰焦冻没有回家的时候整整的研究了一番，甚至还很好的将自己的信息素给吸到了裝信息素的仪器里面，留底。  
就差轰焦冻的那份了。  
简直就是在最伟大实验一样，吓得绿谷出久连冷汗都出来了。  
当然还有更刺激的，当绿谷出久将手上的东西放好后，关上卫生间的门，闭上眼睛微微松了口气的时候，却被身后突如其来的手臂圈着自己而吓得差点叫出了声音。  
「啊！！！！」  
面对爱人的身体突然颤抖了下，刚刚回到家的轰焦冻眨了眨异瞳有点不解的看着惊慌失措的绿谷出久，担心地看着对方，「怎么了绿谷？」  
被吊起空中的心此时此刻正在被对方高调着，绿谷出久当然不会将自己的小秘密告诉给轰焦冻，只是转过身体，轻轻的用拥抱来掩饰自己脸上的慌张，然后也轻轻的说对爱人说着「欢迎回来哦，轰君。」这句话。  
当然，对于OMEGA这种行为，ALPHA很是享受的回抱住OMEGA，并且微微发出淡淡薄荷的信息素味道来表达此时此刻自己很想拥抱着OMEGA的心情，然后蹭了蹭OMEGA的脖子，甚至还露出牙齿小啃着侧颈。  
脖子上有湿漉漉的感觉都出来了。  
也是，绿谷出久也不是傻子，对于爱人发出信息素味道的时候还是会意识到轰焦冻是在对自己求爱，脸也微微红着，闭上眼睛，轻轻的拥着轰焦冻，感受着爱人牙齿带来的痛感，「轰……轰君？」  
「绿谷，」微微咬着脖子上的肌肤，抬起下颚，异瞳狡黠的眯起看着OMEGA红得出血的脸颊，像看着猎物一样看着绿谷出久，「你明天是休假的是吗？」  
这无疑就是邀请。  
眼睛周边肌肤因为信息素而开始发烫着，热热的感觉让绿谷出久眯着红红的眼角，因为ALPHA的邀请，自己的目光也不知道该往哪里放，害羞的将热乎乎的脸埋进爱人呐结实的胸膛里。  
「……轰君你……不是都知道我的行程的吗？还问我干嘛呢……」绿谷出久有点气急败坏。  
轰焦冻低声笑了，「也是呢。」  
「那轰君呢……？」毛茸茸的脑袋埋进ALPHA的颈窝里面蹭了蹭。  
感受着OMEGA带来的触觉，「绿谷不是也知道吗？」  
即使两人的事务所帮不上一起的，可是他们还是很有默契的将自己的消息毫无保留的公开给对方知道，而且两个人有一个不成文的规定，却让后面的绿谷出久觉得很蠢，就像搬起石头砸自己的脚一样。  
「我觉得这个规定很不合理！」绿谷出久包子气鼓鼓的。  
本来就害怕一些事情被爱人的绿谷出久现在可是抓紧机会转移轰焦冻的注意力了，眨了眨翠眸，看着轰焦冻，抬起右手，用力揪住轰焦冻的领带，向下一用力，将ALPHA整个人带了下来。  
被绿谷出久的动作吓到了，轰焦冻微微瞪大瞳孔由着绿谷出久接下来的动作，却被绿谷出久的接上来的索吻吓得一下子将绿谷出久抱的更紧了。  
「唔……嗯……」  
即使他们已经在一起两年了，绿谷出久对于这方面的知识却还是出去小学生阶段，而且轰焦冻真的把他太宝贝了，以至于绿谷出久到现在也不知道自己应该如何跟轰焦冻亲吻。  
也只能是张大牙齿啃啃咬咬着轰焦冻的唇瓣，也算是刚刚对方啃自己脖子的报复，现在都还是火辣辣的。  
有着微微粉色的唇瓣在ALPHA嘴巴上一边啾着一边啃咬着，湿漉漉的翠眸因为ALPHA的信息素味道而微微眯起，现在绿谷出久正在专心致志的河轰焦冻的唇瓣进行着亲密接触。  
水渍声在大厅内一点点的扩散着。  
牙齿河牙齿的碰撞声让绿谷出久也迷迷糊糊的开始散发着自己的信息素，将身体的重心微微压在轰焦冻的身上，加深了他们的吻。  
按耐不住的双手一点点的将绿谷出久的衣服吧啦下来，当然，OMEGA也很乐意让ALPHA将自己的衣服脱掉，顺势的自己也用手将ALPHA身上的白色衬衫纽扣解开。  
虽然并不知道为什么今天绿谷出久会那么主动，本性就很天然单纯的轰焦冻也没有想太多，盯着正在奋力河他的白色衬衫做奋斗的绿谷出久，就像对着敌人那个时候一样那么认真。  
可是绿谷出久也有害羞的时候。  
而且是在卫生间门口就开始亲吻了起来，看着轰焦冻在啃咬着自己的锁骨，一脸忍让的样子时，绿谷出久就知道是跑不了的了。  
好像放弃了些什么，看着轰焦冻将自己的额头靠在他的刘海上，甚至还让三种颜色的发丝在他们的额头上轻轻摩擦着，轻轻地纠缠在一起的时候，绿谷出久知道自己的身体会跟着ALPHA走的吧。  
而且心早就已经跟着轰焦冻走到不知道哪里了。  
先将卫生间的东西放一边吧。  
绿谷出久少有的主动让轰焦冻受宠若惊，反而有点担心的看着绿谷出久起来，「真的可以吗？」揉了揉OMEGA肉肉的脸颊，担心的说。  
「轰君你总是这样啊，」亲吻上ALPHA的脸颊，「对象是轰君完全没关系的，而且……」双手捧起轰焦冻的脸，指尖和那张好看的脸蛋摩擦着，OMEGA那翠色的眸子微微眯起来。  
「我想要呢……」  
手上的动作停了下来，灰蓝色瞳孔在听到绿谷出久说出来的话后，瞬间瞪大了起来。  
轰焦冻知道绿谷出久不是那种很主动要求他们那档事的人，每次对于轰焦冻忍不住想过去亲吻的时候，都会慌慌张张的用手遮盖着自己红彤彤的脸。  
「轰君不要玩我呀……」  
当然，在说「我想要」这三个字的时候，OMEGA的脸也和之前一样，红彤彤的，这次却勇敢的用眸子坚定的看着他，就像是给轰焦冻表达着：[英雄人偶开始执行任务。]的信息一样。  
深知自己得到绿谷出久这个人真的太不容易了，也知道现在自己正在被眼前这个人的信息素给深深的吸引住了。  
即使轰焦冻并没有标记绿谷出久。  
虽然ALPHA并没有标记OMEGA，不过一个正常的ALPHA性别的男人怎么样都会对OMEGA有这种想法。  
而且对方是绿谷出久，甚至还是正在用信息素勾引着轰焦冻的绿谷出久，更何况轰焦冻一直喜欢着绿谷出久。

本来握着OMEGA的手一下子松开了，在OMEGA小声的感叹着自己的手被抓红的时候一下子将OMEGA给推倒，望着水汪汪的绿色眸子，ALPHA丢下了一句话：「你做好心理准备吧，绿谷。」

005  
「我觉得绿谷君这样做是不对的。」  
看吧，连正经的饭田天哉都在指责自己的提议，在经过刚刚被丽日御茶子否定后在一起被否定的感觉让绿谷出久整个人都扒拉在有点冰凉的桌子上，郁闷的将脸埋在手臂里面，「啊……可是……你们懂我的感受吗……」  
「其实……我真的很不安啊……」

每个星期总有一天，是他们几个在校园时期玩的好的人相聚的日子。  
上上个星期是解决了饭田天哉关于「是否继续求学深造还是和女朋友定下婚约？」  
当听到这个自己认为对感情这方面十分死板的好友居然有了女朋友的时候，老父亲绿谷出久和老母亲丽日御茶子居然留下了眼泪。  
「啊……饭田君长大了啊……！我好开心啊呜呜呜……不过居然比我先找到！！我好不甘心！」女孩甚至将出门前打扮得漂漂亮亮的妆容给哭花了。  
「没想到饭田比丽日先啊……」  
在两个人都缓回来的时候，两人一致给予了「婚约！」的答案。  
当三个人散会的时候看到绿谷出久带着哭的红肿的眼睛回家的时候，甚至还吓得轰焦冻一个晚上都睡不着觉。  
而上个星期却是关于丽日御茶子的指甲颜色。  
「我觉得红色也不错啊，然后一点点白色的散粉点缀的，看着我挺喜欢的。」握着叉子插着碟子里面的食物，然后将食物带到自己的嘴巴里，嚼着食物的绿谷出久说道。  
「诶————那是轰君的颜色吧？我知道DEKU君很喜欢轰君啦，可是我想要少女点的颜色哦？并不是轰君的颜色呢～」丽日御茶子一脸笑眯眯的看着绿谷出久，而换来了绿谷出久满脸的脸红。  
「丽……丽日同学你不要乱说啦！」  
而这个星期，是轮到了绿谷出久的，而他也是一大早就起了床，瞪大自己绿色的眸子，送走了因为工作原因而需要早早出门的轰焦冻，然后自己一个人硬是呆在餐桌上坐了两个小时到了自己要出门的时候才缓过来。  
想想，昨天他们也只是亲亲抱抱，互相处理了一次而已，什么事情都没有发生。  
也一通紧急电话将刚刚外射在OMEGA大腿根上的轰焦冻从床上站了起来，光着身体在卧室里聊着电话，好像是事务所的事情。  
放空的绿谷出久坐在床上，看着自己大腿跟上面那些液体。  
「恩，有时间，你说。」  
「……这样啊……我知道了。」  
「明天吗？应该可以，嗯，好。」  
那是刚刚还在自己体内的轰君的射出来的液体……

………  
好吧。  
来回盯着自己腿间和ALPHA的背后也有十几分钟了，看来一时半会轰焦冻是不能重新回来跟他继续干柴烈火了，OMEGA微微驼着背，用手揉了揉自己的眼睛，让自己从刚刚的欢快中缓过来，脚尖踩着毛茸茸的地毯，慢悠悠的晃着软软的身体绕过ALPHA，走到出卧室。  
在最后关上卧室门的时候瞄了一眼轰焦冻，而正在低着头接电话的轰焦冻似乎发现绿谷出久投过来的视线，而抬起头弯着眼睛对着OMEGA温柔的笑了下。  
虽然很小声的将门关上，可能是看到自己爱人对着自己露出那不常见的笑容，绿谷出久还是很惭愧的将手把握得紧紧的，并且心里默念着[轰君真的对不住了！！]  
看着绿谷出久出了门，正在借电话的轰焦冻却愣了愣。电话里自己的助手还在说着明天任务的相关事宜，可是轰焦冻只是看着那扇刚刚被关上的门，眉头微微皱了起开。  
卧室也有卫生间，为什么绿谷要出去？

006  
和之前在餐桌上那个呆呆的样子不一样，绿谷出久提前了一个小时之前就已经在平时约定好的咖啡厅里面坐上了，甚至还给了两位好友点上了满满的一桌子食物。  
然后一个人就呆呆的坐在那里。  
之前轰焦冻有提出过也想和绿谷出久他们一起每个星期都聚一下的，也有询问一下，丽日御茶子和饭田天哉都表示欢迎轰焦冻的加入。  
可是却在当轰焦冻真的打算一起去的时候，被两颊通红的绿谷出久给忽悠了，并且说出了：「轰君君君君君如果参加的话那我就不去了…！！！」  
一开始轰焦冻会觉得很不解，为什么绿谷出久不给自己也参加这个小型聚会，甚至还打电话问了下丽日御茶子，换来的却是女孩子一脸不知道该怎么描述的八卦笑容，和一句：「我还是建议轰君不要参加哦，DEKU君会害羞的哦~我都吃得饱饱的哦，多谢招待呢。」  
直到过了几个月后，轰焦冻才明白当初女孩子说的话是什么意思了。  
因为绿谷出久在聚会上都是在说轰焦冻的事情，别无其他，而且据说每次轮到绿谷出久的时候都是「轰君轰君，轰君他啊」的，当知道轰焦冻有意想也过来掺一脚的时候，脸一下子碰的红了起来。  
这也是轰焦冻后来才放弃的原因，自己的爱人有自己的小九九，也是不错的呢。  
可是现实总是很残酷，轰焦冻的爱人绿谷出久现在却不是轰焦冻想的那样不错，他现在要被自己心里面小久久天使和小久久恶魔被折腾个半死了。  
小久久天使：你不应该自己藏着掖着呀，像这些事情应该和轰君说啦，不可以欺骗对方的哦，你们不是说好的有什么问题都应该拿出来共同的解决吗？即使知道结果轰君也不是那种会抛弃伴侣的人呀，你自己知道的是吗？  
绿谷出久：我知道啊……可是我都已经走出了第一步了，现在和轰君说的话……轰君会怎么想呀……  
小久久恶魔：那就继续下去！等自己先知道结果后再告诉轰君也不迟！而且你也没做错什么啊！都在一起两年的伴侣怎么可能会没有标记呢？你说轰君不是灰抛弃伴侣的人这个我赞同，可是如果轰君遇到命运伴侣的话呢？  
绿谷出久：我……  
现在的绿谷出久坐在咖啡厅最里面的卡桌上，自己的两个好友还没来。  
也是，哪有人会因为紧张而提前一个小时来的，有的话也就只有他一个人吧？  
一开始叫的咖啡都凉了，绿谷出久看着白色的马克杯看得出神时却发现丽日御茶子和饭田天哉也在坐在自己对面的时候被吓了一跳，绿色眸子惊讶的看着两个好友，「诶？你们是什么时候到的啊？」  
女孩子笑嘻嘻的眨了眨棕瞳，「不久哦，也才十几分钟前我们就在店门口撞到然后就一起在DEKU君对面坐了十几分钟哦，」也不给绿谷出久惊讶的时间，丽日御茶子直接进入了主题，「DEKU君是有什么困扰到的问题吗？」  
看着好友握着剑直接插入了自己心脏时，绿谷出久也好像放弃了什么，皱着眉头，「我有同事给我了一份医院的册子，」将搁在沙发上的宣传册子拿起来，递到丽日御茶子面前，「就是这个，你们说……我要去吗？」  
丽日御茶子拿过册子看了下，然后抬起头，「轰君知道吗？DEKU君的想法？」  
「如果轰君知道的话就不是现在这样的啊……」绿谷出久当然没有告诉给轰焦冻听，他也难以这个胆量告诉给轰焦冻听。  
女孩看着自己好友的脸色不是很好的时候，不免也跟着对方微微叹了口气，盯着友人帮自己点好的蛋糕，说「DEKU君是担心自己不是轰君的命运之番才不告诉的吗？我觉得轰君不是那种人啊。」  
「我知道轰君不是做出这种事情的人，」皱着眉头低着头，「我就是知道轰君不是这种会因为和我不是命运之番而抛弃我的人……！可是……」  
如果人性抵不过理性呢？  
如果是自己遇到了命运之番呢？  
用绿谷出久的脚趾头都可以想到轰焦冻绝对会因为自己遇到了命运之帆而选择离开自己，到时候等自己发现了之后可能就晚了。  
有一些东西是双向的。就像自己的两位好友那样子猜测。以为是自己担心对方抛弃了自己呃，想着说先去测试一下两个人是否是命运之番等到后面该怎么样就该怎么样。  
手上的咖啡凉了，绿谷足球也不知道应该怎么样处理现在的状况，进也不是，退也不是，「那我现在到底要不要去测试一下？」  
丽日御茶子看着自己好友一脸苦恼的样子，拿起自己的手机说，「我的建议是，要么就现在直接告诉给对方听，然后告诉给对方听DEKU君想知道为什么空军不标记自己？」  
「这是我的建议，我觉得情侣之间应该是坦诚，而不应该你忙的有时候有一些事情可以说的话，还是建议说一下会比较好一点，而且红军并不像那些人，那样子会抛弃DEKU君的。」  
「…………」看着女孩子将手机递给自己，绿谷出久也只能接过手机，紧紧地握着，如果自己已经是23岁的人了的话他想他会和以前的一样，会哭出来吧？  
「我…………」  
............  
“好的，我们这边已经接到先生的信息素样品了，后续的结果我们将会以邮件形式发给先生的，请先生注意留意一下邮箱里面的邮件。”  
当自己回过生的时候，已经是第二天下午的三点钟了。  
结果绿谷出久还是去了。  
在工作人员的目送下，玻璃自动门关上的时候也没办法将走神的绿谷出久给拉回来，即使自己被下午的太阳晒得带着口罩的脸都红通通的。  
即使好友们极力的反对自己去做这一个测试，即使他自己知道这样子隐瞒轰焦冻的话，会对两个人的感情有所损伤，他还是去了。  
交付了一笔不小的款，可能在其他人眼中，可能是有点欺诈的成分在里面，可是绿谷出久现可是想不了那么多。  
这个问题一直困扰着OMEGA，他真的很想知道为什么轰焦冻不标记他。  
是有什么困扰的地方吗？如果轰焦冻会和他说的话，绿谷出久想他可能还不至于像现在这样因为偷偷摸摸而感到自责。  
当然绿谷出久并没有那么傻，为了保护到轰焦冻，他用的是化名做的登记。如果不用化名的话说不定第二天的新闻头条就是“焦冻和人偶感情不可！？人偶携带药物？？？”  
虽然在等待的时候真的很煎熬，恰巧轰焦冻就在这段时间因为执行任务而不在家中，每天每天自己都像疯了的一样查询着自己的邮箱一遍又一遍。  
发现结果是BE的绿谷出久就这样理直气壮的离开了屋子。  
风风火火的。

007  
最近做呕的次数变多了。  
吐出来的都是一些黄黄的东西，明明自己和轰君并不是标记着的伴侣，也不可能怀孕，之前也试过两个人分开了一段时间，那次也不至于是现在这种情况。  
微微低下还挂着泪水的脑袋，用衣物口子狠狠的在自己嘴巴上擦了几下，折起来的腿到现在都还是哆嗦着，有点艰难的按了下冲水器后，整个人都趴在马桶上。  
不知道为什么在自己提交了精液和信息素后整个人的状况开始不好了，那次差点被发现也只是绿谷出久收集自己的精液和轰冻那份的一个手段。  
而自己则是实打实的用针插在自己腺体上抽出信息素，一开始也不知道这样会怎样，就这样直接扎了下去了。  
也有好好的看着说明书的步骤进行的，按照道理来说应该是没事的。  
距离搬离两个人的住处已经有两天了，绿谷出久也因为办理离婚手续而请了一个星期的假。  
应该说自己是OMEGA和ALPHA的婚姻，法律总是会保护着脆弱的OMEGA，当OMEGA有意愿需要结束婚姻的时候，所以不需要双方都在现场，就办下了手续。  
当工作人员接过自己打印好的离婚协议书，抬起头露出惊讶的表情是，绿谷出久耸了耸肩膀，抬起手用食指抵着自己的唇瓣，微笑的说：「请务必帮我保密哦？我不想让对方在任务期间收到这个信息，对他不好的。」  
任人看着当今排行榜上NO。1的人偶英雄携带着离婚协议书  
看着手上的离婚证，绿谷出久松了口气，这样就不会因为自己和轰君不是命运之番而捆绑着对方了。  
其实在刚刚，电视上播放着一个访谈节目，绿谷出久知道了轰焦冻这几天都在因为任务而努力着。  
说不想对方是不可能的。  
看着电视上那张因为灰尘而变得有点脏兮兮的脸，还说着「自己有好好的吃饭，让他不用担心」的时候，可能就是看到自己前任爱人还是好好的，就想做呕了吧？  
抱着马桶，整个人将重心也靠在上面。  
没有扭紧的水龙头流着豆大的自来水，滴答滴答的，可是绿谷出久也没有多大力气站起来将水龙头关掉了。  
「……好累……」轰君现在在做什么呢？  
「为什么我们不是命运之番啊……」如果是的话，我就不会每天都在他看不到的角落里面打着这些毫无意义的小九九呢。  
这样的自己好讨厌。  
「……好讨厌……」  
为什么这个时候会想到他呢……OMEGA也不在乎自己刚刚是否吐完，只是静静的靠着马桶，好像睡着似的。

『绿谷？』  
微微睁开双眸，结果发现穿着白色衬衫的轰焦冻站在自己面前，嘴角微微勾起的时候，绿谷出久愣了愣，下意识的用手想抓住的时候本来伸出去的手又收了回来。  
低下头抓住自己的衣摆，脸上留下了不甘心的神情，现在自己和轰君已经没有任何关系了。  
『绿谷！？』在梦境里的绿谷出久没有理会到那个轰焦冻的声音，翠眸闭上，再次睁开的时候，已经发现自己是在屋子的沙发上了。  
头被枕头枕着，不知道什么时候自己的额头上贴着一块冷敷贴，覆盖了自己一半的视线，用手摸了摸，凉凉的，「……是什么时候贴上去的…我刚刚明明是在卫生间那里啊。」自己头下的枕头也是，软软的，温温的。  
「我把你搬到这里的。」  
「是吗……真的是谢谢你的啊……」太软了，放松的绿谷出久心里感谢了一番后正准备阖上眼睛的时候却突然弹了起来，「谁！」却因为激动头突然有点晕而又瘫回了沙发上。  
刚刚的声音是谁？  
男人看着绿谷出久的动作，无奈的揉了揉那熟悉的乱糟糟的头发，「我只是出去了几天，怎么你就从家里搬走了？发生了什么是吗？」  
隐隐约约的看清来者的样子后，头胀的绿谷出久一瞬间不知道该怎么回答，只是慌慌张张的，眼神不定的说，「你…你怎么知道我的地址的…?」  
男人，不，应该说刚刚提前完成任务回家而发现家里的爱人不见了，然后在茶几上发现了一封内容叫着[轰君！我们分手吧！！！]的信后，无奈的扶起额头的轰焦冻先生回答说，「是引子妈妈告诉我的，」异眸眨了眨后，又补充「在两天前。」  
「我们的工作电话都是互相屏蔽的，这是你决定的，我本来是想打电话通知你我回来的，结果打不通，久去联系了引子妈妈了。」  
面对轰焦冻的回答，绿谷出久猛的张大着嘴巴，都可以塞进好几个鹌鹑蛋了，本来自己还想着期待着的电话都是自己犯蠢才导致这样吗？和原来自己搬离都是早就知道了吗？  
「所以？」揉了揉OMEGA的脸颊上的肉，ALPHA问，「好好的，为什么要搬离呢？还说分手什么的，我很伤心的啊，绿谷。」  
「诶？可是轰君你……」听到伤心的时候，躺在前爱人大腿上的绿谷出久略微激动的瞪大湿漉漉的绿眸，「为什么不标记我？不是有什么顾虑吗？因为我不是轰君的命运之番，所以小心翼翼的吗？」  
「你这样小心翼翼的才会让我觉得很受伤啊……！我虽然知道自己自身的问题，我也知道我自己是一个弱小的OMEGA，可是有时候我还是想轰君的信息素留在我身上的啊！」甚至还用手小力的掐着轰焦冻的大腿，一点都不像离过婚的人。  
谁知道轰焦冻听到绿谷出久的直白后，惊讶的瞪大异眸，虽然两个人结婚后还是和往常一样，只不过在两个人的时候轰焦冻会有那么小小，让人意想不到的小动作，只不过这次瞪大眸子太惊讶了，「绿谷……你是OMEGA？？」  
「啊？？？？？」  
这下轮到绿谷出久惊讶了，嗖的一下冲轰焦冻身上坐起来，刚刚还哭嘤嘤的脸难以置信的看着轰焦冻，「你是在玩我吗？」  
不好，绿谷出久可能真的生气了。  
「开玩笑的，」抱住有点炸毛的OMEGA，轰焦冻说，「我当然知道绿谷是＃啊！只是我并不想把第二性别看得太过紧了，绿谷还是绿谷，并不是因为你是不是＃我就会抛弃你，什么的」  
「所以我也不会说什么我和绿谷成为爱人的时候久立刻标记绿谷，因为我知道这个所谓的标记并不会成为什么。」  
「我现在并不知道绿谷是在烦恼些什么，如果可以的话绿谷会告诉我听吗？」太久没有看到爱人了，又被这样gei折腾了一番，轰焦冻再也忍不住了，双手握住拳头，抱住绿谷出久，迷上眼睛紧张的说，「绿谷可以告诉我，你的烦恼吗？」  
天啊，绿谷出久的脸一下子红了起来，为什么轰君突然这么撩人啊？这些话不就是等于在说这几天的自己是一个傻子吗？  
却看到自己钱爱人的耳尖都红了的时候，热热的眼睛微微的眯起来。  
「可...可以啊...」  
008  
绿谷出久向来都觉得自己是一个幸运的人儿。  
从本来是无个性的时候，到遇到了自己的恩师是，再到在雄英遇到了轰焦冻，又或者是喜欢上了轰焦冻，和轰焦冻也有好好的喜欢上自己一样。  
绿谷出久决定自己就是一个很走运气的人。  
『可...可以啊？如果轰君想知道的我这几天在想什么的话...』  
看着自己前爱人的异瞳，绿谷出久对着它微微的笑了下，然后低下头整理起两个人现在的姿势。让回轰焦冻好好的靠在沙发上，然后自己也换了一个姿势。  
可是是跨坐在轰焦冻的大腿上。  
之前在卫生间微微颤抖着的大腿现在依旧还是在微微颤抖着，可是现在绿谷出久只想捧起轰焦冻的脸，然后将自己的嘴巴盖在轰焦冻的嘴巴上。  
当然，绿谷出久前者做到了，而后者却没有做到。将轰焦冻的脸颊捧在手上，指腹轻轻按摩着ALPHA的脸颊，却只是将两个人的额头轻轻的抵在一起，「我想轰君把我当＃对待，可以吗？如果轰君不想的话没关系的。」  
亮晶晶的绿眸倒映着一片不太平静的湖畔，轰焦冻却在里面看到了情欲在其中，和微风吹拂过来的微微青草气息。  
事实上是＃微微散发着自己的信息素向着ALPHA发出了轻微的情爱信息，仿佛在对着轰焦冻说这『标记我也没关系哦』的感觉。  
不过现在轰焦冻还是挺在意之前用着备用钥匙开门的时候却看到绿谷出久在卫生间里面晕倒的情节，也捧起绿谷出久的脸颊，揉了揉爱人的小雀斑，「你还好吗？刚刚看到你倒在卫生间那里真的下了一跳啊。」  
结果抱起OMEGA的时候却发现只是趴着马桶变睡着了，  
「嗯……没关系……」应该说庆幸自己有及时按下冲水器吗？绿谷出久蹭了蹭轰焦冻的脸颊，然后开始将嘴巴贴近轰焦冻的脸上，开始着自己的耕耘工作。  
看到这样的绿谷出久，轰焦冻也任由他在自己脸上啃啃咬咬了，毕竟现在是情侣时间，看到绿谷出久这个样子也是很少见的，自己圈这OMEGA的手臂也紧紧的，抱着绿谷出久。  
先是烫伤的红色疤痕，甚至还在上面大口大口的咬了起来，接着是那挺拔的鼻子，OMEGA甚至还用牙齿小小的咬起一点点，然后向外面拉扯着。  
当然，这对于英雄焦冻来说都是小意思，而且这是爱人在求爱，轰焦冻当然不会放过这个被求爱的机会的。  
其实ALPHA没有想要标记OMEGA的想法很简单，轰焦冻很少把绿谷出久当OMEGA来看到，更多的是将绿谷出久当成了自己这一身可以去爱戴的人，所以也就没有想到要去说标记OMEGA。  
之前也知道绿谷出久是有自己一点点的小小思想的，只是没有想到会是这样的，应该说绿谷出久很大胆吗？  
不过至少对于在轰焦冻的面前来说，绿谷出久是显得比在外面执行着任务的时候要大胆多了。  
当然，只限于在他们两个人的单独时间内，比如说是现在。  
水渍的声音在这个不大的屋子里面蔓延着，OMEGA的信息素也一样，一片一片的在屋子里面漂着，有些甚至还紧紧的包裹着ALPHA。  
是发情了吗？  
回应着绿谷出久的轰焦冻不禁这样想，手上的动作也不敢怠慢，牢牢的护着OMEGA的身体，再这样下去可不行啊。  
想着，一下子将刚刚还在自己身上为所欲为的OMEGA推倒在沙发上，两个人之间甚至还拉出了几条透明的银丝。  
亮晶晶的眼睛看着自己，眨了眨，「轰君……？」  
「绿谷，」将身体压下，轰焦冻说，「接下来的事情，我不希望会带给绿谷伤害，所以，我想知道绿谷愿意吗？」  
两个人的腹部都紧紧贴着了，甚至还闻到ALPHA那股凉凉的信息素在自己身边微微缠绕着了，OMEGA忍不住笑了下，然后重新开始刚刚的亲吻工作，「嗯，可以哦，轰君标记我吧。」  
「早就希望你这样做了哦。」  
上一秒还微微张开的唇瓣被绿谷出久紧紧的堵住了。  
五天，挺长的。  
对于轰焦冻来说是个离开自己的家执行任务的天数。  
可是等于绿谷出久来说这五天有点长，前三天的光是离婚处理和搬家事宜就搞得绿谷出久的情绪有点不稳定了，再加上突如其来的呕吐，让绿谷出久很少生病的身体一下子就不行了。  
大概是轰焦冻回来了，回到他身边了，他不会有想吐的感觉了。  
带着伤疤的手伸过去将轰焦冻身上的衬衫扣子一个个的解开，也将自己的纯色T恤脱掉，只剩下四角裤衩，然后轻轻用手挽上轰焦冻的脖子上，感受着轰焦冻的动作。  
发现爱人将刚刚还很霸道的主动权交了出来，轰焦冻左手圈住绿谷出久的腰，琢磨着，右手捏住OMEGA的下巴，加重前不久开始的唇瓣。  
对于刚刚OMEGA胡乱的啃咬而言，ALPHA的吻更像正常情侣的舌吻。  
轰焦冻想将自己的舌尖挑逗着绿谷出久的唇瓣，然后闯进爱人口腔的时候，却发现绿谷出久主动的将自己的舌头伸出来，和轰焦冻的舌头缠绕着。  
渍渍的水声越来越大，「呜……哈…啊……」绿谷出久来不及换的呼吸声也越来越大。  
现在还不是让轰君标记自己的时候。当这样的想法出来的时候，绿谷出久将两个人的唇瓣轻轻的分开后，微微低下眸子用手腕擦着自己嘴巴。  
「怎么了？」看到绿谷出久停下了动作，轰焦冻也停了下来，将身体重新坐直。  
「我想先让轰君处理下，这样，轰君就可以好好的标记我吧……？」撩了下给汗水打湿的碎发，绿谷出久将身体向后挪了下，眯着绿眸，开始伸手想解开ALPHA裤裆的拉链，却被下面的小鼓包下了一跳。  
是的，其实在绿谷出久作出这样行为的时候，轰焦冻的下体早就已经呈现出微微鼓起的状态了。  
「啊...轰君的都已经变成这样了啊......」  
用手轻轻的触碰着，揉了揉，换来的是ALPHA的一声忍让的声音，绿眸惊讶的看着那双正在忍耐的异瞳，下意识的手上也开始微微用力。  
「唔。」  
刷拉的将爱人的拉链拉下，却在绿谷出久正准备帮轰焦冻的时候却被轰焦冻一下子拉了回来，将其转了个身。  
「不用这样，绿谷。」  
「轰君？」把绿谷出久抱起来，将顶口低着早就被自己主人主动脱掉最后防备的两瓣，摩擦着。  
却磨磨蹭蹭的并没有想进去的样子，这样的感觉让＃决定浑身不自在，张开嘴巴想催促ALPHA快点的时候，却被ALPHA一下子固定住了腰部和手部。  
正常来说作为英雄人偶来说是可以挣脱的，甚至还很简单，可是现在他是绿谷出久，正在被自己的伴侣「前」压制住。  
谁知道轰焦冻将湿漉漉的头发拨开，用舌头舔舐着，低沉的声音响起的时候让绿谷出久心想不好。  
「我要标记你了，绿谷。」  
然后，那是一下让绿谷出久这辈子有的最痛却不后悔的伤痕。

009  
闪光灯一直不停的闪着，这让在后台站着的绿谷出久背后默默的出着冷汗，甚至还将他的白色衬衫弄湿了。  
而促使者却只是安安静静的坐在发布会桌子正中间，冷漠的看着镜头，却浑然不知自己的个性和信息素都已经跑出来了  
信息素当然是波及自己的伴侣，只有自己可以感受到轰焦冻信息素的绿谷出久此时此刻真的很想立刻拿起灭火器灭火，却发现对方根本就没着火。  
而即使个性的泄漏却并没有给下台拼命举起照相机的工作人员带来任何打击心理。  
「请问焦冻先生，对于人偶遭遇不正规医院的勒索行为，您对其是有什么看法吗？」  
救命啊啊啊啊啊！！！为什么你们会问正在问题啊！！！！绿谷出久的心此时此刻是吊起来的。  
轰焦冻微微吸了一口气，说「我是昨天才知道这件事情的，之前就有发现人偶有着呕吐的症状，在带其去正规医院进行了详细的检查后，才得知是因为一次性摄取信息素过量的情况下才发生的后遗症。」  
「我对其的看法是，为什么要做出这种伤害人偶的事情？我的上诉不会停止的，麻烦对方看到这个发布会的现场直播，请用你们那肮脏的钱，来和我打官司吧，拭目以待。」  
「我不会说法院判给我应有的赔偿而罢休的，因为我并不知道人偶是怎么被介绍到这家机构的，也不知道还有多少人是被欺骗的。」  
「安德瓦事务所公关部，将会给大家一个答复的。」  
听完轰焦冻这一番话，似乎有记者突然想到了什么，大声的说，「那么！请问下！为什么人偶先生会去这些地方呢？是两人的感情有什么问题吗？而且之前有人说看的人偶先生去递交离婚手续呢......」  
「...。！」异眸微微瞪大，轰焦冻愣了愣，是啊，为什么绿谷会去那呢？  
就在轰焦冻不知道该怎么回答的时候，在后台的绿谷出久一下子跑出来抱住台上的轰焦冻，右手抢过麦克风，大声说道，「别胡说！我和英雄焦冻是命运之番！！」  
「我和轰君是命运之番！！！而且我们又复婚了！！！」

-FIN-

早上。  
轰：绿谷你以后有事必须要和我说，不能一个人憋着知道吗？  
绿谷：我知道啦！那轰君不也是这样吗……啊！  
轰：怎么了？  
绿谷：轰轰轰轰君君……我...我前几天去办理了离婚手续了……「小声」  
轰：哦！「震惊」


End file.
